


Drunken Love #2

by Techgirl



Series: Drunken Love [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, drunken glimpses into the world of Brian and Justin.</p><p>Each ficlet is a stand-alone, independent of the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Love #2

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

Brian laughed when he overheard Justin telling a guy he’d met on the dance floor how big his boyfriend’s dick is.

“Talking about my cock again, Sunshine?”

“Don’t call me that.” Justin glared at him. Then he turned back to the trick. “It’s really huge!” Grabbing the guy’s hand, he put it on Brian’s dick.

Brian enjoyed the two hands squeezing him through his trousers for a while before he told the guy to leave.

“But why did you do that?” Justin did his best to focus on Brian and frown at the same time.

“Because if we’re ever going to start tricking again, it won’t be the result of a drunken decision made at three in the morning at Babylon.”

“It’s three already?!” Justin got up and searched around for his jacket, looking worriedly at Brian as he put it on. “I need to be home by three.” Stepping closer, he whispered in his ear, “You see, there are these rules...”

Brian tried his best not to laugh. “I know. I was there when we made them up.”

“You were?!”

“Holy fuck, Justin! How much did you have to drink tonight?”

“A lot!” Justin looked so proud, Brian couldn’t help but smile at him.

Brian walked him over to the bar, where the gang was sitting. “Okay, Justin. Say good-bye to your friends.”

Kissing them all, Justin stopped when he got to Mel and Linds. “You two are girls!”

Brian opened his mouth, but Lindsay hit him on the arm and said, “You’ve been good all night; don’t ruin it now.”

“I’ll kiss you, even though you’re girls. You’re pretty. Brian, aren’t they pretty?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “They’re hot as hell. Now, have you made out with everyone long enough so we can go home?”

“I wanna make out with you,” Justin slurred into Brian’s face. “And your cock.” Turning his head, he added, “It’s huge!” to Mel, who shuddered and pushed him away.

Brian put his arm around him, steering them towards the door. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“Can I suck you while you drive?” Justin wrapped himself around Brian’s body.

“Of course, you can.” Brian nuzzled his hair and smiled, knowing that Justin would fall asleep the moment he bent over towards the driver’s seat. He couldn’t even remember how many nights he’d driven them home with Justin sleeping in his lap.

“Are you tired?” Brian asked when they sat in the car.

Justin shook his head. “No. Just horny.” He started to fumble with the buttons on Brian’s pants, cursing when he couldn’t get them open. “It’s like my fingers are numb. Do you think they’re ruined?” he worried, looking at them closely.

“They’re not ruined. Just really drunk, like the rest of you.”

“I am?”

“You are.” Brian opened his pants himself. “Come here.”

Justin smiled, diving down towards his crotch. 

Brian moaned when he felt Justin’s hot breath on his skin, but began to laugh moments later when Justin’s forehead hit his thigh as he fell asleep.


End file.
